Dream Child
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Rated PG for choice words. A strange girl has been appearing in Yusuke's dreams, always crying and sorrowful. But what happens when he meets this girl in reality? Discontinued


me: A new story! I hope it's a good one!

Yusuke: This story makes me look like a perv.

me: Well it would be lying if we said you weren't - wouldn't it?

Hiei: (nodnod) She's got a pont, detective.

me: Thanks Hiei! (huggles)

Miko&Kurama: (Sweatdrop)

me: Anyhoo, disclamer time!

Disclamer: Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.... or else..... I wish that I could own Yu Yu Hakusho. Give that wish to whoever runs this show and make it come true before I dismember all the shiny little points of your star shaped figure....

me: Well.On with the show!! Story.... Thing... lets go already!!!

-----------------------------------

"Miko!!" shouted a girl, best friend- only friend- to Miko.

"Coming Shizu," said Miko and caught up with her friend.

Her corn-tassel colored hair shone brightly in the sunlight, and her striking violet eyes held only sorrow and mystery in their depths.

"Shizu, where are we going today?" asked Miko.

Shizu, who always dragged Miko somewhere new, replied. "Well, I thought the arcade could be a fun journey- and we both just got our paychecks!"

Miko nodded and followed obediently as Shizu led the way to the closest arcade.

Once there, the two traded in the cash from their paychecks for game tokens. Miko's favorite games were the shoot-em-up games. They were a perfect way to take out anger and she always had some sort of anger bottled up. After spending most of her cash on shooting games, she moved on to other means of anger management. Dancing.

The most amazing game she had ever come across was standing there at the front of the Arcade.

"Shizu, I think I may have found heaven!" shouted Miko- totally shocking Shizu who was unused to this happy outburst.

Miko hopped onto DDR Extreme and popped in four tokens.

She put it on light mode, figuring she didn't need training. She didn't. She picked Love Shine to start and began to dance as though she had memorized the song and its moves.

After getting all perfects and no misses, she tried a harder song. Scrolling down to a different color of songs, she picked Dam Dariram. After perfectly completing that, she turned to the songs in purple, Look To The Sky. Perfect.

Miko put in another four tokens and turned it on Evil Mode, she decided for a challenge.

By this time there was an immense crowd gathered around the DDR stand, punks, pretty boys, ugly boys, in-betweens, girls of all ages, midgets... a whole variety of strangers coming to watch Miko dance.

Once she had finished all three songs on Evil Mode, getting perfects and a chance at adding her name to the high score, a round of applause ensued.

"All right Miko!!!" shouted Shizu.

Miko looked around shyly, a light blush covering her cheeks. She hardly smiled, especially in front of strangers. Instead, she took a bow and pushed through the crowd of onlookers.

Shizu met her on the other side and the two quickly escaped the bright lights and loud music of the arcade.

"That was fun." Said Miko, smiling slightly.

"It sure was! You kicked major ass, Miko!" shouted Shizu.

Finally, the crowd dispersed, leaving a punk-like kid, a pretty boy, an ugly boy and a midget.

"Miko Frost," read the pretty boy, long red hair and cunning green eyes being his stunning features.

"That's the one..." muttered a black haired, brown eyed boy, his eyes shining in revelation.

"What are you talking about?" asked the obnoxious carrot top.

"I'll tell you later, let's get back to Kurama's house." Said the black haired human boy.

Everyone nodded and followed him outside into the bright sunlight.

Miko went left, back to her empty apartment, and the odd grouping of boys went right, back to 'Kurama's' house.

(With the Gang At Kurama's House)

"Alright, spill Yusuke." Ordered the red-eyed midget, although he was not present at the sighting of Miko, he was curious all the same.

"Right, anyways, I've seen that girl before." Said Yusuke, sitting down on a fancy looking couch in front of the TV.

"That's not much information! We need more!" demanded Kurama.

"Alright! You and Hiei are so inpatient." Muttered Yusuke, "Anyways, I've had dreams about that girl..."

"That's sick Urameshi!" the carrot top nearly shouted.

"What?!" inquired the clearly confused Yusuke.

"I don't think we should go any further," said Kurama, reaching for the TV box.

"What the hell are you guys talking about!?" Yusuke nearly yelled, then quieted down.

"Hn, we don't need to hear what your love life is like detective, especially not your dreams." Spoke the midget called Hiei.

"No! It's not that! Well, I sort of wish it was... she IS pretty hot..." muttered Yusuke, scratching his chin.

"What are you mumbling about Urameshi!? You've never met the girl in real life-until now!!" said the orange haired boy,

"Exactly Kuwabara!" said Yusuke, "That's why it's so strange that I met her just now! I've been seeing her in my dreams for, like, the past month! And now I see her in person... but she always looks happier now that I think about it..."

"Will you stop? We already said we didn't want to hear about your strange and perverted dreams." Stated Kurama, turning on the TV.

"Fine, if you don't believe me. I don't care." Murmured Yusuke, slouching down in his anger.

"Good, because we don't believe you. Get over it." Said Hiei, and then got up to raid Kurama's freezer.

"Fine," said Yusuke, and turned his attention to the TV.

He knew what his dreams were about; he didn't care if his friends didn't believe him. Some way or another, he'd prove it to them that his dreams were not always pointless and perverted. He'd show them, some way...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: Well, if you want more, please review! I don't feel like typing it anymore, I need encouragment!!! YAY!

Miko: Sure, but if they don't reveiw... then I'll never be seen again!

me: No, if they don't review, I delete the story and use you in a different story.

Miko: Review anyways!

Kuwabara: (is a dumbass) I heard that!

me: suuuure! You just heard the aliens that are taking over your mind! Puny that it is...

Kuwabara: AAAAH! (runs into a tree)

me: There, now that he's gone....

Hiei: Review dammit!

me: Nicely said Hiei.

Kurama: Please?

me: Thanks for ruining it by bieng 'polite' Kurama...

Kurama: (pouts)

me: Anyways, I'll type more after three reviews- so please R&R !!!!

SAKURa


End file.
